


Unrequited

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: "Marth" promises himself not to get attached, but can't help but do it anyway. It hurts all the more when "he" eventually must return to Ylisse.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second giveaway prize for my imagines blog, and goes to Fuzzyapples, who requested "something with Masked!Marth"

Don't get attached.

Don't get attached, don't get attached, do not get attached.

Over and over Lucina repeated the phrase to herself, as fervent as a prayer to a long forgotten deity. Over and over and over again until the mantra was etched into her soul, and the ache from deep within her chest turned to numb static. From the moment that she had chose to return in time and circumvent the hellish fate that awaited her world, she had been forced to remind herself of the circumstances in which she would be returning. And prepared for that fate - to watch those she had loved and lost find themselves and each other, Lucina had set course for the past Ylisse knowing full well that she could never be a part of the family she so desperately wished to return to.

Only for her to wind up in Askr.

Confusion, fear, and disappointment had clouded her mind that day, so focused on her goal at hand was she. Her mind had swirled with questions, wondering if she had made some sort of mistake while attempting to flee from the future into the past. Had Naga sent her to the wrong time? Had Grima somehow interfered? 

And then you had waltzed on up to her, clad in that signature white and gold cloak, and had offered a welcoming hand to her as "Marth". Your sly grin had told you that you weren't fooled for even a moment, despite her clear resemblance to the hero-king. You had helped her retain her falsified identity to the other heroes that were summoned, and hadn't cornered her afterwards. No pushing, no clear words that confirmed you knew her true identity, although it was clear in the crinkle of your eyes as you smiled at her when she reintroduced herself to you properly as Marth. It was clear you knew, but it was even more evident that you didn't care, except when she got something wrong and you asked pointed questions that fixed her flaws in logic.

And that was such a relief to Lucina.

Such a relief in fact, that she found herself seeking you out even outside of combat. Eager to let herself be cautiously wrong about the life of the hero king, because she knew that she didn't have to carefully craft her words to hide the gaps in knowledge she held. It was freeing, to not need to keep up the facade but still being allowed to, and even to get it wrong. (Or, out of character, as you referred to it at times.)

And it had all spiraled from there.

Seeking you out once or twice a week turned into three or four, and spiraled until she found herself spending more time with you than she had even Owain, back in her time. She felt a fondness for you that she hadn't felt in so long that it made her chest ache and tears pool at the corners of her eyes - so long had she been unable to find a friend, only to have one unwittingly fall into her grasp. So long had she found herself carefully shouldering the burdens of others, unable to truly confide in them without cracking the always strong persona that she had molded herself into. 

But with you, even though she did not wish to burden you, she never felt like that. She never felt, when she would allow herself those brief moments of vulnerability, that she was piling worries onto your shoulders, nor vice versa. You never turned away your shoulder for her to cry on, nor did you hesitate to use hers. She was your closest confidante, and you hers, even if the mask never came off of Lucina's face, and her own name never slipped past her lips. She didn't need to tell you the secrets that she kept so tight to her chest, because she was sure you already knew them. Even if she desperately wanted to confess, to spill all of her secrets to you, she refrained, and you never seemed to mind. 

And as the days passed, and her time with you increased, Lucina realized that the warm feeling in her chest was something more than friendship. 

It was foreign, unfamiliar, and unwelcome to find that she had feelings for you. That she could... that she could love someone wasn't the shocking part, but rather that she had found herself breaking her own personal code, when she had a world to return to... that was the shocking part. Her quest was unfulfilled, her task undone. She couldn't afford to leave it all behind when an entire world was at stake. When her mother and father unwittingly awaited rescue at home, she couldn't afford the weakness that would be brought on at the thought of leaving you behind. Or, even worse, bringing you along to face the burden she bore, when you couldn't even fight for yourself.

No, Lucina would never allow the fate that had befallen those she loved to come to you. 

No matter how much it hurt.

And so she began to distance herself, slowly and carefully, until the times she saw you outside of combat dwindled down to their smallest possible state. Until she found herself weeping at night, thinking of the hurt, but understanding expression you bore. It hurt to think about you dying, or leaving you behind, but it hurt even worse to actually stop herself from seeing you. 

She kept her act up for days, which turned into weeks, and then months, until the day you finally confronted her.

At least, she had thought that you were confronting her, when you had approached her out of the blue, and asked to speak with her. Finding a secluded area, you had taken her by the hand, and thanked her for all of her hard work. Had told her how you appreciated her wisdom and friendship, but you could tell that she wasn't happy. How you wanted for her to be happy, and healthy and whole, and how you knew that she would never truly be happy until she could change the fate that awaited Ylisse.

And then you had asked her if she would like to leave.

And like a fool, she wished she had said no. Even if she said yes.

You had smiled, pain hidden behind the comforting expression you attempted to keep on your face. 

Her heart had broke in two as she took you by the hand, one last time, and thanked you for your kindness. Had promised that one day, if the two of you were ever to meet again, that she would tell you everything. That she would be open and honest, and although she desperately wanted to apologize, she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"I know." You had said, a shaky smile on your face as you tugged your hood down to hide the tears pooling in your eyes.

And as she walked through the portal you had created to send her home through, Lucina was sure you had been talking about her past. But even before she could question it, could fully register the broken sob that pulled from your lips as you attempted to see her off with a smile, Lucina was falling through the gate of time. 

When she had landed on her feet, and oriented herself, she had found herself in a forest with earth torn asunder and branches caught ablaze. Greeted with the sight of one of the wretched beasts called Risen that had followed her even now. Had stopped a blade meant for her not-aunt Lissa, hands shaking around her staff and tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Had fought for her safety and carefully pulled herself back together as her not-father approached to attempt to save his sister.

With no time to stop and think, no time to reflect on her time in Askr, Lucina would have thought that her mind would not stray to memories of you. 

Instead, she found herself thinking of you every moment she was not in peril. 

More thoughts strayed to memories of you basked in sunlight, smiling and beckoning her closer. Memories of pouring over strategy books and games of chess, stealing Lucina's favorite fruit from the kitchen after a particularly long training session. Memories of conversations under the light of the moon, watching you climb a tree and get stuck, and having to pull you down. Remembering the way you grinned and Lucina had realized you'd just climbed up there and pretended to get stuck so you could get her full undivided attention. 

And for the first time in a long while, Lucina found herself cursing, and bitterly resent the future that she had left behind, and the past that she had come to save. 

Found herself realizing the meaning behind your words. 

Knowing, and cursing, the fact that she knew you felt the same as she did. Cursed her fate and the burden that she bore, because she knew that the door back to you was closed, and she had attempted to burn the bridge that connected to the two of you. She could never return to you on her own, that much she knew - the Tempest Trial she had been summoned from was long gone, and even if she faced you now, what would she say? No, she couldn't bear the thought of you hurt, all because she was so selfish to wish you were here with her. To wish that you were here, idly joking about things that most certainly were not funny, just to lighten the tension in the air. Wishing you were here to wipe the tears from her eyes and press a kiss to her cheeks and hold her tight. No, no matter how she wished you were here, the guilt that would plague her if you were injured was just too great.

Perhaps it was better that you would never find your way to her side again. 

Perhaps...


End file.
